


Somebody Loves You

by kettykika78



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettykika78/pseuds/kettykika78
Summary: Art Portrait of John Watson.Cover art for the fiction Somebody Loves You by SimplyClockWork
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Somebody Loves You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/gifts).
  * Inspired by [somebody loves you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272261) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



> This is a drawing on Strathmore Toned Tan paper, I used colored pencils black white and red.  
> For the Graphics on the bookcover, I used Photoshop.

[Extract from chapter 7]

“Are you _jealous?”_ Irene asked coyly. 

John’s response was clipped. “We’re not a couple.” 

[please, continue to read HERE <https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272261/chapters/64242253> ] 


End file.
